Albedo
Albedo is a red-pupiled, white/silver-haired clone of Benjamin Tennyson, although he was originally a Galvan. Personality Albedo is portrayed as an immature and ambitious person, haughty and unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. History Albedo is a Galvan who appears in "Good Copy, Bad Copy". Apparently as Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo created his own Omnitrix and calibrated it to match Ben's, as he did not think Ben as a human could handle the Omnitrix. However, as Ben's DNA is the default, Albedo is stuck in Ben's form. Wanting to reverse this, Albedo attempts to steal Ben's Omnitrix, leading to a pitched battle between the two. After a long battle (wherein the two keep changing alien forms), Ben's Omnitrix lost its power and needed to recharge. Afterwards, the two engage in a fist fight in which their Omnitrixs' attach and create massive energy pulses, thus damaging Albedo's human form. Albedo's physical form is damaged, changing the color of his hair and clothes. Azmuth, having detected their battle, disables Albedo's Omnitrix and sends him to a Plumbers' jail located into the Null Void for his actions. Albedo's last words in this episode were about him getting revenge and when he gets his jail food he says, "But until then bring me chili fries!" He appears again in "The Final Battle: Part 1" and "The Final Battle: Part 2" when he steals the Ultimatrix from Azmuth. He forms an alliance with Vilgax in a desperate attempt to turn back into his Galvan form. His attempts prove fruitless as Vilgax double-crosses him and kidnaps him. When Ben gets onboard Vilgax's ship Albedo is forced to give up the Ultimatrix and when the ship starts to re-enter the atmosphere he escapes. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted and/or liked them), he scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. Possibly as a reference, Albedo is a word that means "whitening". When his human body is genetically damaged from the bio-energy feedback, his appearance changes in color to easier tell him apart from the real Ben which gives him a red jacket with a black accent, red eyes, and white hair, hence his name. Aliens He has transformed in some of the alien Ben has in Ben 10: Alien Force. In Good Copy Bad Copy: *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Goop In The Final Battle: Part 1 and 2: *Swampfire *Humungousaur (Later transformated into Ultimate Humongousaur) *Diamondhead *Rath Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in the videogame Vilgax Attacks. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi (Chromastone's Home planet). Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X only to become frozen. After you have beaten the DS version, there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old arguement.Also Albedo can also use Upchuck. Trivia *Unlike Ben, he does not say the name of the alien when he transforms into them. *Just like Ben, he loves chilli fries. *When lying his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. it:Albedo es:Albedo Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens